wissenschaftlichepraxisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inhalt
Gute, wissenschaftliche Praxis und wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten Obwohl wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten seit Jahrhunderten bekannt ist,thumb|136px wurde es erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit als Problem erkannt, klassifiziert und entsprechend geächtet. Es wurden Massnahmen erarbeitet und ergriffen, um es einzudämmen.Trotzdem lebt die öffentliche Diskussion darüber wieder auf, verknüpft mit weiteren Forderungen. Daten zur Häufigkeit wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens sind rar und nur rudimentär vorhanden, meist wird mit Schätzungen argumentiert. Dafür sind die bekannten Verstösse um so eklatanter. *Wissenschaftliche Praxis *Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten *Gute wissenschaftliche Praxis * Umsetzung *Ergebnisse *Kritik *Häufigkeit wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens *Untersuchungen zu Datenfälschung und schlechter Wissenschaft *Untersuchungen zu Plagiaten und Wissenschaftsbetrug *Kritische Diskussion *Weitere Forschungsarbeiten Themen Fälschung, Klau und Manipulation: Forschung im Zwielicht thumb|150px Erst nach und nach wird deutlich, in welchem Masse Daten manipuliert, gefälscht oder gleich ganz erfunden wurden. Oft trifft man auf renommierte Wissenschaftler, die durch eine Fülle von Veröffentlichungen internationalen Ruhm geerntet haben. In diesen Fällen ist der Fall dann sehr tief, der entstandene Schaden für die Wissenschaft enorm. *Forschungsskandale: Göttinger Forschungsskandal, Krebsforschungsskandal, Fall Forschungsskandal der Charite', *Bestechungsskandal UKE Hamburg,etc. *Der Giessener Medizinskandal *Jan Hendrik Schön: Der Ikarus der Physik *Prominente Fälscher *Mordversuch im Forschungslabor Titelkauf: Doktor werden ist nicht schwer, Doktor bleiben um so mehr thumb|150px|Promotionsberater Die Anforderungen einer ordnungsgemässen Promotion sind zwar je nach Fach unterschiedlich, aber überall legendär. Nicht Jeder kann oder will diesen Weg mit eigenem Können bestreiten, sei es weil die Vorraussetzungen fehlen, sei es, dass die Anstrengungen zu gross erscheinen. Ist der Wunsch nach dem begehrten Doktortitel gross genug, werden diverse Wege beschritten, ihn abseits der üblichen Regularien zu ergattern. So kauft man die Zulassung zur Promotion, die Dissertation selbst oder bemüht Schein-Universitäten im Ausland. Es gibt diverse Möglichkeiten, von denen hier einige aufgezeigt werden. *Titelmühlen,EIPOS, Auslandspromotionen etc. *Promotionsskandal 2009 Plagiate: Ich googel was, was du nicht kennst thumb|150px|Plagiate Aktuell sorgen Dissertationen deutscher Spitzenpolitiker für Aufsehen, die sich als Plagiate grossen Stils erwiesen haben. Etliche Doktortitel wurden bereits entzogen, weitere Prüfungsverfahren an den Universitäten sind im Gange. Das wahre Ausmass ist hingegen weitgehend unbekannt. Es gibt Hochschulen, die sich der Problematik offen stellen, von einem Massenphänomen sprechen und sogar Forschung auf diesem Gebiet betreiben, zumindest, was studentische Plagiate betrifft. Sehr viel häufiger wird das Problem aber verleugnet und die Diskussion darüber eher unterbunden. Noch weniger bekannt ist auch nur das geschätzte Ausmass an Plagiaten bei Doktoranden und auch Professoren. Tabula rasa wie Tabu! *Suchen und Versuchung (Sattler, Knoop, Weber-Wulff, Aly etc.) *Plagiatskategorien *Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Vorerst gescheitert *Prominente Plagiatoren *Akademische Plagiatoren *Fehlerhafte Dissertationen *Strittige Dissertationen *Prominenten - Plagiate in der Netzkultur (siehe Medien: Musik/ Video) Missbrauch: Pädagogischer Eros auf Abwegen thumb|150px Häufig ist vom Pädagogischen Eros die Rede, wenn es um die Beziehung zwischen Lehrern und Schülern, Professoren und Studenten, Doktoreltern und Doktoranden geht. Gemeinhin ist sie positiv konnotiert, als eine Beziehung, von der beide Seiten auf ihre Weise profitieren. Manchmal gerät dieses Gleichgewicht aber aus den Fugen und verwandelt sich in Abhängigkeit, Ausbeutung und Missbrauch. Dieser Aspekt ist zwar oft wissenschaftlicher Alltag, aber bislang am wenigsten beleuchtet und am meisten tabuisiert. *Ausbeutung,Kuschelnoten,etc. *Der pädagogische Eros und seine Schattenseiten *Sexueller Missbrauch: Verrat am Vertrauensverhältnis Kurioses: Willkommen in Absurdistan thumb|150px Manchmal gibt es Affären, die sprachlos machen, zum Schmunzeln oder reiner Schadenfreude verleiten, je nach Gemüt. Dies ist vor allem dann der Fall, wenn Betrüger selbst hereingelegt werden. Für Aussenstehende ist es in der Regel schwer nachvollziehbar, in welchem Masse Menschen ihren Realitätssinn ausschalten, wenn sie ihr Ziel mit allen Mitteln erreichen wollen. Andere Fälle sind ausgesprochen bizarr. Werden im Rahmen eines Studiums reguläre Prüfungen nur gegen Bezahlung ermöglicht, nimmt es auch nicht Wunder, dass so viel Unverfrorenheit vor den tiefen Fall kommt. *Betrogene Betrüger *Herrschen und kassieren Ursachensuche Klare Sache: Schuld am wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten hat Derjenige, der es begeht. Er wird dafür auch sanktioniert. Allerdings sind die Umstände und Gründe oft weniger eindeutig. Was an äusseren und inneren Faktoren dazu beiträgt, ist oft sehr komplex und vielschichtig. Manche Zwänge sind so evident, dass sie kaum noch wahrgenommen werden. Hier lohnt sich ein Blick auf allzu Selbstverständliches. Individuelle Ursachen *Überforderung und die kleinen Helferlein (Antidepressiva, leistungssteigernde Substanzen etc.) *Titel machen Leute Systemische Ursachen *Publish or perish *Wer gewinnt die Fördertöpfe? *(Ver)Suchmaschinen *Wissenschaftliches Proletariat *etc. Darstellung des Wissenschaftlers in den Medien Ein interessanter Aspekt ist die Darstellung des Wissenschaftlers in den Medien, speziell im Kino und im Fernsehen. Dies betrifft vor allem Ärzte, aber auch andere Naturwissenschaftler. Jede Zeit hat hier ihre Rollenvorbilder in ganz unterschiedlicher Typisierung vor dem jeweiligen gesellschaftlichen Hintergrund.. *Von der Schwarzwald-Klinik zu Dr. House, von Dr. Quincy zu Miami CSI, vom Berufsethos zur technischen Perfektion: Rollenbilder im Wandel der Zeit *Selbstdarstellung von Wissenschaftlern in DFG Science TV auf eigener Website und Youtube Politische Rahmenbedingungen Wissenschaft geschieht nicht im luftleeren Raum, sondern im Kontext gesellschaftlicher und politischer Rahmenbedingungen. Auf diesem Gebiet sind in den letzten Jahrzehnten gravierende Veränderungen erfolgt und noch im Gange. Ihr Einfluss auf die wissenschaftliche Arbeit ist noch nicht vollends absehbar. *Bologna und die Folgen *Auslandsstudium *Privatuniversitäten *Stiftungsprofessuren *Drittmittelforschung *Exzellenzinitiative *Rüstungsforschung etc. Eingeleitete Massnahmen Einige Universitäten haben in Teilbereichen bereits konkrete und erfolgreiche Schritte unternommen, um wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten einzudämmen. Dies ist vor allen in Nordrhein-Westfalen der Fall, wo das Hochschulgesetz (§92, Abs.7) empfindliche Strafen bei Täuschungen vorsieht. Die Universitäten Münster und Bielefeld haben erste Plagiatsforschungen betrieben und entsprechende Massnahmen umgesetzt. Vielerorts wurden bereits Promotionsordnungen geändert und die Plagiatssuche auch per Software intensiviert. *Wir googeln zurück! (GuttenPlag,VroniPlag etc.) *Anti-Plagiatssoftware als Wunderwaffe? ( Weber-Wulff) *Das Münsteraner Modell *Braucht das Land neue Promotionsordnungen? *Anti-Korruptionsstellen, Ombudsleute etc. *Das Modell "Schreibwerkstatt" (Unis Münster, Köln, Duisburg-Essen, Bielefeld, Bochum, Bremen) *etc. Urteile Zu den einzelnen Bereichen wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens sind inzwischen diverse Urteile ergangen. Urteile dazu werden kommentiert und eingeordnet, um die gegenwärtige Rechtslage in Deutschland verständlich zu machen. Diese Seite dient lediglich der Information und stellt keine Rechtsberatung dar. *Rechtsprechung zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten Gesetze und Richtlinien Abgesehen von diversen Bundes- und Landesgesetzen haben die Universitäten in unterschiedlichem Masse Richtlinien erlassen, um wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten zu vermeiden bzw. zu sanktionieren. So wurden neue Prüfungs- und Promotionsordnungen erlassen, Promotionsverträge erarbeitet und Graduiertenkollegs eingerichtet. *Anti-Korruptionsgesetz, Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft, Promotionsordnungen etc. Forderungen Nach einer offensichtlichen Häufung von Skandalen im Wissenschaftsbereich haben politische Parteien, Organisationen, Institutionen, Wissenschaftler und Journalisten Forderungen erhoben, wie ihnen entgegnet werden kann. Sie werden hier gesammelt, aufgeführt und bewertet . Daneben wollen wir überlegen, was wir selbst noch an Vorschlägen und Ideen haben, wie dem leidigen Thema Wissenschaftsbetrug engere Grenzen gesetzt werden können. Grundgedanke dabei ist eine Art Massnahmenkatalog, der länderübergreifend Anwendung finden sollte. Wie wurden bisher beschlossene Massnahmen umgesetzt? Wo liegen Schwachpunkte, die eine effektive Umsetzung erschweren/verhindern? *Hehrer Vorsatz, nix dahinter? Was wir brauchen und worauf wir verzichten sollten. *Forschung, Schulung der Betreuer, Problembewusstsein. Instruktion zu guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Fälschung Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:WP Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Plagiat Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Massnahmen Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Fälschung Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Titelkauf Kategorie:Missbrauch Kategorie:Selbstdarstellung Kategorie:Darstellung Kategorie:Plagiat Kategorie:Fehlverhalten Kategorie:wissenschaftliche Praxis Kategorie:Urteile Kategorie:Forderungen Kategorie:Kurioses Kategorie:Ursachen Kategorie:Massnahmen Kategorie:Gesetze/Richtlinien